Taking Care Of Italy
by vampirelover29
Summary: On a day of a world meeting Italy gets sick so Germany stays and takes care of him. Prussia gets to go to the meeting for Germany. Contains  slash don't like don't read Germany/Italy, Spain Romano, and Hungry/Prussia. Human names used
1. Chapter 1

** Taking care of a Italy**

**Ok so this is my second fic so I apologize if it suck. This came into my head when I was sick I know it has been been done but oh well each one is different. This is dedicated to all the reviewers of my first fic it meant a lot to me. I don't own Hetalia.  
><strong>

Germany hated world meetings with all his being. Every morning on a day of a world meeting was always the same. He woke up with Italy curled up into his side like usual. Then Prussia runs into his room and continues to try to force Ludwig to bring him to the meeting even though the last time he loudly proclaimed that he thinks that Hungry tops Austria in sex and that they should have a three some together so Austria would know what a real man was like. That lead to Switzerland getting mad and shooting at him and gave the idea to France to teach Liechtenstein and Sealand about the bird and the bees, which got England, Finland and Sweden mad and Switzerland even more mad. Usually after two hours because Germany jogs and Prussia thinks its to much work for him. After Feliciano up and going the meeting Romano never fails to try to attack Germany someway somehow which leads to Spain and Italy cooing because apparently they think Romano hitting some one is how he makes friends at least those two. During the meetings it seems like France and America are in a contest to see who can annoy England the most to get his attention. Spain tries to cuddle to Romano all the time (who turns as red as his beloved Tomatoes) who makes a big show of pretending to push him off. Switzerland mad about something especially if it involves Austria even though he was neutral. Turkey and Greece also fight every single meeting even if it something simple like who is closer with Japan. On top of the Nordics usually cause problems among themselves. It is always left to Germany to solve all their problems.

So on a cold rainy day of one of those meetings when he woke up and found Feliciano looking very ill and had a temperature he immediately called England to let him know he and Italy would not be at that world meeting. After the call he looked and saw his poor Feli was sweating all over and shaking violently. Nation very rarely got sick and when they did it usually had to do with what was going on in the government or weather of the country. After thinking this Ludwig decided to turn on the T.V. and saw nothing call Spain and see how Roman was and to see if he knew why they were sick.

"Hola, Antonio speaking."

"Hello Antonio I called to see how Romano is it seem Italy is Ill." Explained Romano.

" Oh well mi tomate is a little grumpy and keeps throwing up." replied Spain. Ludwig knew it is not good if Spain is admitting Romano is grumpy.

"Get off the phone I don't feel well so come take care of me bastered." Germany heard Romano yell through the phone.

"Oh my little Lovi so sweet, but it is Germany on the phone it seems your little brother is under the weather." After Spain heard that all Ludwig could hear was that of yelling and hitting. He knew that as soon as he was better Romano would come and blame Ludwig for getting him and his brother for no other reason than he is a potato bastered who took advantage of his stupid little brother.

Speaking of brothers Ludwig decided he should let Gilbert go to the meeting representing Germany because Spain will probably have tell France what is need for him and the Italy's.

"East, You may go to the world meeting to represent me but you better behave because this is your last chance and that is only because Italy is sick and I don't want to leave him."Ludwig yelled down into the basement. Sure enough Gilbert pretty much flew up the stairs with Gilbird faithfully at his side.

"yes! West you can totally trust me. I will be so good no one will be able to say anything bad about me. OK well maybe Hungry will because she looks cute angry but I will be good I promise. Now I have to go or I will be late. Look out world he comes the awesome Prussia." With that Gilbert ran out through the door before Ludwig could reply.

" Luddy where are you? I don't feel well and I want some pasta. Wait? Why did you not force me up to go to the meeting? We are going to be late." Feliciano tried to yell but could not because his nose was all stuffed up and he had a sore throat but Germany heard him any way.

"I am coming Feili."Ludwig yelled while running up the stairs. "Don't worry I called England so we don't have to go to the meeting. Now, go lay down and I will make you some pasta."He said once he got up the stairs and into the bed room. He knew he should hurry up because Feliciano was even more clingy when he was sick. After making the pasta Germany brought it up and Feliciano pretended to like it even though he did not like it and that is saying a lot since it was pasta after all. After that Ludwig put in a movie and went to snuggle with his boyfriend.

A few days later Feliciano was starting to feel better which made Ludwig happy because he hated seeing his lover sick. He would miss miss the time he was able to spend with Italy instead of doing work though. While thinking about the meeting he managed to avoid Gilbert ran threw the door breathing heavily.

"What happened to you East ." asked Germany while Prussia was closing all the blinds and looking out through the cracks.

" Well you know how you said to behave? Well I did not listen. Francis and I may have accidentally planned a double wedding between Elizabeta and I with Francis and Arthur, Roddy was going to be the flower girl. Alfred would be Arthur's made of honor and Transylvania would be Elizabeta's. So now I have Hungry, Austria, England, America, and Romania after me and France-for blood,and I am afraid that Romania and Hungry do seriously want my blood. Well at least I made Transylvania, Sealand, Scotland, and Switzerland happy, but their laughing will only egg the others on so I am going to go hide in the basement. Whatever you do don't let anyone in the house." Replied Gilbert and with that he flew down the stairs into the basement.

"Gilbert you can't accidentally plan a wedding and what did I tell you about hanging out with France. Now I have more to deal with next meeting." Ludwig yelled angerly. Next meeting would be hell he could tell already. Romania will probably be all pissy about his daughter being associated with Hungry and that will scare America which will piss off England off even more and France will probably get beaten up all during the meeting.

"Were is that Potato Bastered? I will kill him for greeting my idiot brother sick who got me sick." screamed Romano barging into Germany's house.

Fartello don't be mean to Germany." wailed Italy

While listening to the Italy Brothers argue with Romano accusing Germany of trying to kill him and Italy crying Ludwig could not but help but think he could not wait until the next world meeting were he could restore order.

**Thanks to all those who read my story please review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**This is just an annoying authurs note to let anyone who actually read this that I went back and fixed most of my mistakes on this story and my other Hetalia story. On a side note this story is going to have a side story coming up soon about the meeting mentioned in this story so please read it if you want to know how Prussia and France got into trouble.**

**Vampirelover29**


End file.
